


Adrenaline and Umbrellas

by fairyScorpicus



Series: BBC Sherlock Dreams [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, John Watson Has Issues, Mycroft is Sweet, Mycroft is a bit OOC, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus
Summary: John likes to hang out with Sherlock, but sooner or later he finds himself alone with Mycroft. And it isn't that bad. Based on a dream I had.





	Adrenaline and Umbrellas

John and the Holmes family were going grocery shopping at Tesco's. Sherlock was hiding by the large containers of water, doing drugs. Mr. and Mrs. Holmes were buying chips and Mycroft and John were getting sodas. Mycroft and John stood in front of the shelves. They were teenagers, except they dressed the same way they did in the series. Mycroft leaned on his umbrella, watching John decide which flavors to get.

"Me and Sherlock like grape," he said, after watching John puzzle over which soda flavor was Sherlock's favorite for five minutes.

"Great!" John said, turning to smile brightly at Mycroft. "I like orange so I'll get one can of orange soda and two cans of grape!" He then grabbed said cans and turned to Mycroft.

"I guess we should find Mummy now," Mycroft said sulkily.

Upon finding Mummy and putting the cans of soda in the cart, Mrs. Holmes asked where Sherlock was.

"I don't know! I'll find him!" John said, turning to go look.

"I'll go with you," Mycroft said quickly, and John looked at him in surprise.

"Okay," John said.

When they left the aisle that Mr. and Mrs. Holmes were in, Mycroft leaned over to John. 

"He's by the water doing drugs again," he said.

"Dammit!" John said, frustrated. They found Sherlock and John grabbed him by the shoulder and made him stand up. "Sherlock," he scolded, "Don't do drugs when we hang out with your family! Think of your mother!"

Sherlock huffed but said nothing.

____________________________________________time skip to the next day, at a school____________________________________________________________

John and several other students were standing in the football field. People were wrestling, although for some reason it was supposed to be marching band practice. Students surrounded two kids fighting on the floor, chanting. John lurked in the back of the crowd.

"What am I doing here?" he muttered to himself.

The two fighters rolled out of the circle and two new fighters took their place. One of the fighters stood up near John.

"Hi!" he greeted.

"Hi," replied John. "I'm John, what's your name?"

"James," replied the fighter, with a big smile. "Me and my boyfriend Michael had an argument, so..." he gestured to the crowd.

"Oh." John said, not sure how to reply to that and yet not feeling awkward.

"Hey!" James exclaimed, his blue eyes widening. "Benedict is going to fight!"

John turned around, curious. He looked in front of him in disbelief.

"That's Sherlock!" he exclaimed. "His name isn't Benedict!" John jumped forward, leaving James behind. John pushed through the crowd of excited teenagers, socked Sherlock's opponent in the nose, grabbed Sherlock by the ear and stomped away and crowd continued cheering and new fighters entered the circle.

"Jawwwwn!" Sherlock exclaimed. "That hurts! Let go!" John did, reluctantly.

"Why on earth did you think it was a good idea to go fight?" the shorter man said aggressively.

"I was infiltrating into the other student's lives," Sherlock said, a hint of complaint in his voice.

"Sure," John said, suspicious.

All of a sudden, a helicopter landed in the field. Students scattered back in surprise. John blinked. He recognized the man in the cockpit of the helicopter, although he couldn't believe it.

"Oh look, Mycroft's here to pick us up after school," Sherlock snarked and started walking towards the helicopter. John struggled to keep up with the darker haired man's stride. For once, John was so confused and excited that he didn't comment. He got into the helicopter and sat in the front with Sherlock. Mycroft was in a suit, with black headphones and a mic on his head. He nodded an acknowledgement and began to lift up the helicopter.

"So, Sherlock," Mycroft started as they flew away from the school. "I heard you got into a fight,"

"Which one?" Sherlock said, annoyed. "Surely you couldn't have heard about the fight I had two minutes ago with Sebastian Moran. Anyways, I wouldn't call that a fight, because John was being stupid and interrupted it."

John huffed in equal annoyance. "You said you were walking home and then I found you in a fight! Of course I would interrupt it, you're my friend. And besides, you lied to me. I wasn't going to let you do whatever you wanted."

"Thank you, John," Mycroft said smoothly.

"Hey," John realized suddenly. "Who did Sherlock get into a fight with earlier?"

"It was nobody, John," Sherlock said.

"Jim." said Mycroft, talking over Sherlock.

"Again?" said John, annoyed. "If that bastard shows his face one more time, I'll show him how good by left hook is."

"John," Sherlock said, looking slightly pleased.

"Sherlock," Mycroft said, changing the subject. Sherlock's face darkened. "How was your test today?"

"Boring," replied Sherlock.

John panicked. He had completely forgotten that he had a test tomorrow! He hadn't even studied, and if he got anything below a C, his father would pretend to care about John and he would... and he would...

"Now look what you did," complained Sherlock. "John's been tense all day today, and you've finally tipped him over the edge." He gestured at John. "Weren't you supposed to be the smart one? Now I won't be able to get him to come look at the place where I think a serial killer has been hiding."

Someone's hand landed reassuringly on John's shoulder, but John didn't look up to see who it was. He was busy staring at the floor and hyperventilating. He then proceeded to fall out of his seat. He caught a glimpse of Sherlock standing up and Mycroft glancing between the helicopter controls and John. 

John blacked out for a moment.

By the time John came to, the helicopter had landed. John took a moment to catch his breath. Mycroft was crouching in front of John, staring into his eyes worriedly. His hands were resting on each of John's shoulders. When John was back to normal, he and Mycroft stood up. Mycroft helped him back into his seat, hands steady and warn through John's jumper. his eyes were kind.

"I know what will calm you down," Mycroft hummed. The helicopter began to rise again, and John belatedly noticed two things.

One: Sherlock wasn't in the helicopter anymore. John looked out the window to see him standing on the ground watching them.

Two: They were at an amusement park.

"What are we doing here?" John asked.

"Not riding any rides," Mycroft replied. He glanced over and John was surprised to see a hint of a smile. "Hang on," Mycroft said.

The helicopter tipped sideways and Mycroft proceeded to do some very risky tricks which would mean certain death in real life. Naturally, soon John was laughing. In between having the time of his life and grinning wildly, he relaxed and told Mycroft a few of the problems that were bothering him. After twenty minutes or so, John looked over and noticed Mycroft was grinning back.

Mycroft's dark red and brown hair was sticking up a bit, possibly because they were doing a flip. His dark brown eyes glittered with excitement, and his smile seemed to be genuine.

Eventually, all good things come to an end. Mycroft realized what he was doing and toned the smile down a bit, but his eyes still glittered. They eventually landed the helicopter. The doors opened to reveal Sherlock still waiting for them.

"That looked tedious." Sherlock remarked. "At least John looks better, although I wish you hadn't helped him with his adrenaline problem. He going to be worse about that later."

"Goodbye, John." Mycroft said, still smiling. Sherlock looked at his brother suspiciously.

"Goodbye, Mycroft. See you around!" John said, grinning openly back. He hopped out and followed Sherlock with a spring in his step. The helicopter flew away.

"I wish he had dropped us off at 221b," grouched Sherlock.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naturally, John took that experience to mean he could go talk to Mycroft about his problems whenever he wanted. He had tried to talk to Mycroft at lunch a while later, but quickly learned Mycroft was very hard to find. After a bit, he gave up.

Currently, John was at IKEA. He wandered between boxes and shelves, minding his own business, when he found a quiet little corner of the store. There he found a music stand and a chair, as well as a single sheet of music and a clarinet.

"Huh? That's cute, like someone lives here. But who put it here?" John wondered. He stepped forward and looked closer. The song appeared to be quite difficult and for some reason there was a violin case, as well as a feather. John looked at the feather closely. It was light blue. John leaned forward further. There was something about the feather. He brushed the feather against his cheek and smelled it, confirming his hypothesis.

(Author's Note: I was John. I have no idea why I did this in my dream. Waking up, I felt incredibly stupid. Just leaning forward and brushing my cheek against a random feather)

He turned around to see Mycroft approaching. Mycroft was wearing a gray vest and black slacks. Without the suit and tie, Mycroft looked very relaxed and comfortable. He also looked surprised.

"John!" he said.

"Hey, Mycroft. Imagine seeing you here. Why are you playing a clarinet at IKEA?" John asked.

Mycroft shrugged. "It's IKEA. Why does anyone do anything here?"

"But..." John started, confused. Mycroft patted his arm for a moment, looking amused, before quickly drawing his hand away.

"IKEA is also the Swedish government's attempt at taking over the world," Mycroft said smoothly. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

John looked at him for another moment, before turning his head. In the distance, he could see Mr. and Mrs. Holmes.

"Well," John said. "I'm going to go..." he ran away before Mycroft's parents could see him. Mycroft watched him, confused, before turning his head and also spotting his parents.

"Mummy, Father." he greeted.


End file.
